Hostage
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: A man seeking revenge, a gun and an ED full of staff-will everyone make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a fairly uneventful shift so far. The waiting room had been pretty much cleared for once and only a few people were left waiting to be treated.

"It's way too quiet," Tom commented as he leant on the desk of the main reception.

"What do you mean by that?" Ethan asked.

"A quiet shift means something big is going to happen," Tom told him. "I can guarantee it."

Ethan smiled slightly. "Maybe we're just getting an easy shift for once."

Tom shook his head and laughed. "It's never easy."

"Excuse me?" Louise called as a man made his way through the ED towards the waiting area. "You need to book in here before you can sit there."

The man looked back at her and frowned. He must have been about thirty but the look of pure anger on his face made him look much older. "What?"

"If you want to be treated, you have to book in with us," she replied calmly, motioning to herself and Noel.

"I don't want to be treated," he said slowly.

Tom watched him in confusion. "Are you ok?" he asked.

The man reached into his pocket and grasped something tightly in his hand. "I want everybody who doesn't work here to get out of this building now!" he shouted, turning to the patients around him.

"Excuse-" Zoe began, making her way out of a cubicle and walking towards the man.

"No!" he interrupted, pulling a gun from his pocket. "Get out!"

The room erupted into chaos as patients rushed towards the exit. "Don't leave if you work here!" he shouted. "None of you can leave!"

* * *

 ** _I'm back! I haven't uploaded anything on here for about two years now so I'm really nervous about this. Please leave a review and let me know if you enjoyed it? I promise the later chapters will be longer than this!_**


	2. Chapter 2

The room was silent apart from the heavy breathing of the gunman. Tom's heart was beating so loudly he was sure that everyone else would be able to hear it.

"You," the man said, pointing the gun at Ethan. "You need to come with me."

Ethan froze and the colour drained from his face. "Me?" he stammered.

"Yes, you!" the man shouted, turning around and scanning the rest of the faces in the room before resting his eyes on Cal. "And you. You both need to come with me."

The pair moved forward and walked in the direction the man pointed them in.

"Everyone drop your phones," he commanded. "All of you." He moved quickly around the room and picked up the phones, putting them in his bag. "And no police!" he shouted as he followed the brothers. "No police or I'll shoot, don't think I won't."

Zoe nodded on behalf on the room as he moved towards the staff room.

"In there," he ordered, pushing Ethan slightly forward. "The code," he demanded. Ethan began to enter the code for the door, his hands shaking violently. "I can see all of you from in here," he told the room. "So don't try anything, I'll know what all of you are doing."

* * *

"Where's Max?" Zoe murmured quietly as the man slammed the door shut behind Ethan and Cal and shut the blinds, leaving them open just enough so he could watch the rest of the staff.

"I don't know," Tom muttered, beginning to worry. "But I don't know where Meg is either."

* * *

Cal and Ethan stumbled into the staff room, panic coursing through their bodies.

"What the-" Meg began, looking up from her locker and almost screaming when she caught sight of the gun. She grabbed hold of Max's arm as he turned around, the grin vanishing from his face when he saw the scene he was confronted with.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked, looking from Cal to Ethan and then the gun.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" the man smirked. "I've only just begun."


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone sit on the floor," the man ordered. "Sit on the floor and don't say anything." He ran his hands through his hair. "I need to think."

"Why are you doing this?" Meg asked, glancing out of the window and catching sight of Tom.

"Shut up," the man snarled.

"I know you, don't I?" Ethan said quietly.

"Did I not just tell you to shut up?"

"You were in here with your brother a few weeks ago," Cal nodded. "You're Liam right?"

"Shut up!" The room fell silent for a few moments. "You didn't save him," Liam said angrily. "It's your job to save people and you didn't save him."

"Nobody could have saved him," Cal tried to explain. "His injuries were-"

"He was my brother!" Liam shouted, making Meg flinch. "He was all I had left! And you wouldn't save him!"

"It's not that we wouldn't save him," Ethan said quietly. "We couldn't save him."

"We did everything we could," Cal added. "Meg didn't even treat him, why is she in here? Max is a porter, he didn't treat him."

"Don't try and reason with me," Liam snapped, picking up the gun and fiddling with it. "You kill my brother and then think you can reason with me?"

"Cal and Ethan, they're good doctors," Meg said gently. "They will have done everything that could have possibly been done to help your brother."

"He was hit by a car," Liam spat. "That happens to people every day and they survive it every day. Why did he have to die? Why him?"

"His inuries were some of the worst I've seen," Ethan told him. "Nothing and nobody could have saved him. Nobody could have survived that."

"And this," Meg said, motioning to the gun. "This isn't going to help anyone. It won't bring your brother back and hurting us won't make you feel any better."

"I'm not sure about that," Liam replied, pointing the gun at Meg."Shooting you would probably feel pretty good."

"Oi," Max said, speaking up for the first time. "Do you think this is impressive? Picking on a woman and pointing a gun at her? You're pathetic mate." He stood up and moved towards Liam. "You've come in here acting like you're some big man but you're a coward."

A loud bang rang through the silent room, followed by a piercing scream.


	4. Chapter 4

"Phone the police," Tom ordered Louise. "I don't care what he said, phone them."

Louise reached over across the desk and grabbed the main phone.

"Explain what he said," Zoe said. "Let them know that they can't turn up with flashing lights and sirens."

"And don't let him see you on the phone," Tom added.

"Oh God, it's Max," Zoe gasped, catching sight of him lying on the floor.

* * *

"What have you done!" Meg shouted, rushing over to Max and pressing her hands against his wound, desperately trying to stop the blood that was spilling from his body.

Ethan closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, panic threatening to overtake his body.

"Move away from him," Liam commanded, pointing the gun at Meg.

"Do as he says Meg," Max said, grabbing her hands.

"Listen to your little friend," Liam sneered. "Unless you want to end up like him."

Meg ignored him and shook her head at Max. "If you think I'm just going to sit there and watch you-"

"I said move away from him," Liam shouted, pulling Meg to her feet by her hair and pressing the gun to her temple.

Meg closed her eyes and felt her legs give way as the cold metal touched her head.

* * *

"Louise, tell them to hurry," Tom snapped. "He's got Meg." He moved forward but Lofty put his arm out and stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Don't make him any angrier. If you go bursting in there, he'll just shoot her."

"I can't just leave her in there with him! He's already shot Max!"

Zoe whimpered slightly and Tom shot her an apologetic look.

"I get it," Lofty promised. "But he's obviously unstable-do you really want to tip him over the edge?"

* * *

"Nobody move," Liam ordered, pressing the gun more firmly to Meg's temple. She closed her eyes tightly. "Look what you've made me do."

"If you let Meg go-" Ethan began.

"I've already shot him!" Liam shouted, nodding over at Max. "What difference will another one make?"

"A massive difference," Ethan promised. "Don't do it."

Cal leapt to his feet but before he had a chance to even get near Meg, Liam had punched him. He fell to the floor and Meg winced as he grabbed hold of her again.

"Don't test me!" he shouted.

* * *

"I have to do something," Tom said. "I'm not going to stand back and watch this happen."

Zoe nodded. "We can't let this happen."

"I'm going in there," Tom announced. Lofty opened his mouth to protest but Tom spoke over him. "Please don't try and stop me. I'm stopping this."

* * *

 _ **Thank you to everyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed so far! :)**_


End file.
